Some cables include integrated electronic components. These cables may be referred to as “active cables.” The integrated electronic components may perform operations on a data signal carried across the cable. In order for the integrated electronic components to function properly, power is provided to the integrated electronic components within the cable.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.